


Getting Together

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam and Steve have started a friendly game of quoting movies since Cap has been catching up on all the ones he missed over the years. Steve wants more and decides the best way of getting that is to have a quote battle of rom coms. Short and sweet fic with a little bit of kissing.





	

Ever since the team has been helping Steve catch up on all the iconic and modern classics he missed out on over the years, him and Sam have sort of come up with a reference game, quoting movies back to back. They don’t even have to be from the same movie, but whoever draws a blank first loses that round. Steve’s surprisingly good at it by now, never going a single day without watching at least one recommended movie. 

The game doesn’t even stop when they’re on missions, the whole team hearing them quote whatever line works the best at that moment and laughing at each other like a couple of dorks. It has honest to God, taken over their lives, but in truth, neither of them are complaining. 

They’re sitting on the couch in the Avengers Tower, Steve’s legs resting on Sam’s lap while a re-run of  _ Looney Tunes  _ plays on the TV. Sam loves cartoons and by now Steve doesn’t even bother to comment. He’s flipping through a photography magazine anyway, though his mind isn’t really on any of the subjects. 

He’s thinking about the man to his right, trying to figure out whether this would be a good time to bring up the exact context of their relationship. They are alone after all, everyone else having yet to wake up. Steve just wonders if he should maybe finally take up Nat’s suggestion to ask out that barista if his crush really isn’t going anywhere. But he just doesn’t know. Him and Sam are close but are they  _ that _ close? He knows they have the potential to be more to each other if he could only work up the courage to ask. But maybe he can ask in a different way, test the waters as it were and just see what happens. 

He clears his throat and closes his magazine, “Okay. Sam, lightning round.”

“Oh, okay, I guess you’re feelin’ good this morning. What’s the genre?” Sam asks, turning his attention away from Bugs Bunny.

“Rom coms. The conversation has to make sense, alright? You start.”

Sam nods and frowns a little before saying, “‘You had me at hello.’”

“‘I love you.’” He replies, forcing himself not to blush.

“‘I know.’” Sam says, finishing the quote for him amazingly, like their heads are linked.

“‘You make me want to be a better man.’”

Sam laughs, “‘No, I like you very much. Just as you are.’”

“‘As you wish.’” Steve replies, knowing that’s one of Sam’s favorites. It doesn’t go unnoticed.

“‘I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day.”

Steve swallows, and his brain falls offline for a moment. All he can whisper is once again, “‘As you wish.’”

He thinks he can see Sam being just as affected. “Part of me thinks ‘I wish I knew how to quit you.’”

“‘It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you.’”

“Well, they say ‘the greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.’”

“‘In my opinion, the best thing you can do is find someone who loves you for exactly who you are. Good mood, bad mood, ugly, pretty, handsome, what have you.’”

“‘To me, you are perfect.’” Sam says, his tone too honest.

“‘What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I’ll throw a lasso around it and pull it down.’” Steve whispers, breathless.

“I want to kiss you because ‘you should be kissed often, and by someone who knows how.’”

“‘You had me at hello.’” He echoes.

The two sit in silence for a while, the TV playing out in the background the only sounds they barely hear. Sam’s the first one to move, scooting closer with Steve’s legs still on his lap. He places a strong hand to the back of Steve’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. 

Steve moans quite helplessly at finally getting what he’s wanted for months, Sam’s lips just as smooth and soft as he always imagined them to be. They kiss slowly, their movements languid like they truly have all the time in the world. 

When a tongue is flicked askingly over his lips Steve willingly opens his mouth and swings his leg over Sam’s so he can perch himself cautiously in the hero’s lap. His hands move to hold the back of his head as their kiss deepens, another moan falling from him. 

Sam pulls back however, his eyes lustful but cautious.

“Is this what you wanted?”

“Why’d you stop?” Steve asks, grinning at him. 

“I don’t want someone to wake up and catch us. The jokes would be endless.”

“Then where do you want to go?” Steve asks, he has no intention of stopping what he’s wanted all along.

In answer Sam stands up with a load of Captain America and quickly walks them back to the elevator.

 

* * *

Tony and Natasha sit still and keep watching the recording of the living room, both silently mulling over what they just witnessed. 

Once it fully sinks in though Tony slowly raises his hand and Nat slaps him a high five without looking away. 

“Bruce and Clint owe us twenty bucks.” Tony says, voice smug.

“When should we collect?” 

 

.FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> God, this ship has taken over my life, like it has kidnapped me or something, this is insane. Anyway, hope you liked it! The list of quotes goes like this:  
> 1\. Jerry Maguire  
> 2\. Star Wars  
> 3\. As Good As It Gets  
> 4\. Bridget Jones' Diary  
> 5\. The Princess Bride  
> 6\. The Notebook  
> 7\. The Princess Bride Again  
> 8\. Brokeback Mountain  
> 9\. The Fault In Our Stars  
> 10\. Moulin Rouge  
> 11\. Juno  
> 12\. Love Actually  
> 13\. It's A Wonderful Life  
> 14\. Gone With the Wind  
> 15\. Jerry Maguire Again


End file.
